Thats Life
by WerepireGurl
Summary: What are they hiding
1. Prologue

**A/N im new at this so plz be nice:)**

Disclaimer: i own NOTHING!

* * *

Prologue

March 17, 2006

Marina walked up to the fairly sized house. She rang the bell. A young girl about 9 years old opened the door. "Oh Hi Marina" the girl said. "Hi Ellie "Marina replied, "Can I come in?" Ellie nodded her head and let Marina in. "Shout's upstairs you can go up to his room" Marina nodded and headed upstairs to a room with too many memories, memories that still haunt." She stopped in front of a white door. Hesitating she knocked on the door. "Come in" his voice said muffled by the door. Marina turned the doorknob and walked in. Tom turned around from the computer desk and faced the door," Rina?" He asked using the nickname he had made for her, "What are you doing here?"

Marina sniffed then sat on the edge of the bed facing her boyfriend. Thomas' face turned serious. He rolled the chair over to her. They were knee to knee," What's wrong?" Marina suddenly burst out in tears. Shout sat next to her

"Everything is all wrong" she sobbed. Shout looked at her confuse. "What do you mean?"

Marina looked into his eyes, "I'm pregnant, Shout"

* * *

**OHHHH SNAP! TELL ME WHAT U THINK**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Sorry I haven't written in soooo longg. Life's Hectic**

**Anyhoo PROCEED... =]  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**5 years later **

Marina rolled over in her bed, and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. Marina jumped out of bed, " Shoot!" she mumbled.

"Jacob!" She threw on a robe and ran out of her bed room. "Jacob, wake up! We over slept!" A young boy of about five years of age emerged from the bedroom next to hers. She stopped running around the apartment trying to get things together and looked at the young boy. His eyes were still sleepy and he rubbed them. Marina couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked. "Jacob, honey it's time to wake up or your gonna be late for school"

Jacob nodded and walked back into his room to change into his clothes. Marina sighed and walked back into her room to do the same.

* * *

Picking out an outfit was not easy for her so, Marina just settled on a blue blouse with a two button suit jacket, and a pencil skirt. She headed out of her room and went to cook some breakfast.

She turned on the coffee pot and proceeded to quickly pop some Eggo waffles into the toaster. "Jacob! I hope your already fully dressed because if not your going to school how you already look I don't care if your in your underwear" she yelled. Jacob walked out of his roomed dressed in his school uniform and approached his mother. Marina turned around and looked at her son, " Oh thank God I was starting to think you just climb back into bed and decided to fall back asleep" She grabbed the waffles out of the toaster slapped some jelly on it and handed it to her son with a napkin, " No time for breakfast. You're just gonna have to eat in the car"

He nodded. Marina walked over to the closet and put on her coat. Grabbing his coat she helped him into it and gave him his back pack. Marina quickly took her purse and messenger before closing the door.

* * *

There is one thing Marina Marlow would NEVER do...speed, but in this case she was going to late to work and her son was going to be late for school . Well, you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. She pulled onto the curb of the school. She walked around the car to the back seat and helped her son out of his booster seat.

She bent to his level so they were eye to eye. " Okay remember your dad is gonna pick you up from school today and your going to spend the weekend with him then I'll pick you up from school Monday, m'kay?" Jacob nodded sadly, " But I wanna stay wit' you momma. Why do I gotta go with daddy for the weekend?" Marina gave her son a compassionate smile. " Because buddy. Mommy always has you and I bet daddy's starting to feel a little left out and lonely so you should go with him to cheer him up a bit. Don't you think that's a good idea" He hesitated but then obediently nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea" Marina smiled, " Okay good. now come here" she pulled him into a tight and smothered him with kisses Jacob giggled, "Bye mom, see you on Monday" She stood up and let him go to school.

Looking at her watch she cursed, "AHH! I'm gonna be late to work!" She jumped back into her car and headed to work.

* * *

**THATS ALL... I GOT FOR NOW I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE...MAYBE...IF I CAN? =]**


End file.
